


I Wait

by iknewyoutoo



Category: NCIS
Genre: !!!, 18x05 spoilers, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Ellick, Ellie is adorable, F/M, Fluff, Hurt feelings, Idiots in Love, Maybe - Freeform, and she'll miss him, but its not !!!!, denying love, explosion mention, hes gonna miss her, i dont like seeing her in pain :((((, kidnapping mention, nick is so brooding, they should hurry up and kiss, they think its unrequited, this is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknewyoutoo/pseuds/iknewyoutoo
Summary: a little fluffy comfort following the events of 18x05
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	I Wait

**Author's Note:**

> 18x06 airs tonight and its ellick centric lets go clown nation
> 
> this is unedited im too lazy for that
> 
> have fun

The pair sat in comfortable silence for what felt like forever. Admittedly, Nick was not happy about the fact that Ellie was going back home to Oklahoma for a few weeks, maybe even a month: but he understood. He understood that what she went through had been traumatic, getting kidnapped and all that followed. Nick knew it was what was best for her, but he couldn’t help but sulk about the fact that he didn’t get to see his best friend every day, and maybe he was even a little hurt that she didn’t want him to help her through it like she had always done for him.

“What am I supposed to while you’re gone?” He questioned softly; a look of disappointment plastered across his brooding face as he fixated on the floor in front of him.

The blonde peeled her head from his warm shoulder, twisting to look at him, tangles of hand spun gold locks falling in front of her bruised face. Ellie could see he was taking the news hard, she winced in pain as she furrowed her brow. She was going to miss seeing him every day, maybe more than she had ever missed anyone before. Joking with Nick all day was one of the best parts of being on the team; and despite all the laughs, Ellie knew that at the end of the day, she could trust him with anything. 

Even her life.

Nick had been the one to almost run onto the burning plane screaming her name, after all.

She looked at him for a few more seconds, trying to think of the best way to answer his question.

“Well what do you usually do when I’m not around?” Ellie whispered innocently, expecting him to say listen to music, or maybe even dance in typical Nick fashion.

Taking a deep breath, he answered.

“I wait for you to come back.”


End file.
